


Gentlemen Always Ask Permission

by Quietlymischievous



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Jack has a serious talk with Mr and Mrs Bittle, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7817122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quietlymischievous/pseuds/Quietlymischievous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack shows up in Georgia unannounced and with something important on his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gentlemen Always Ask Permission

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fluffy piece to satisfy my sweet tooth.

“Alright guys, that was a good practice. Ya’ll worked really hard today and I think we have a good chance against the Tigers on Friday. Don’t neglect your studies and try to eat healthy. Emmerson, keep some ice on that shoulder and Parker, tell your Mom that if she needs help with the yard while your Dad is in the hospital to call me,” Coach Bittle fist bumped each one of the boys as they left the field and headed to the locker room. The Tigers were a tough team, but he was pretty sure they could pull off a win if they stayed focused. 

As was his usual practice, he made sure everyone got started home before grabbing his own bag and heading out. The sight of a truck parked next to his surprised him, he knew it didn’t belong to one of his players or assistant coaches. He stopped just outside the driver's door and tapped on the window, suppressing a chuckle as the occupant jumped. Jack had obviously fallen asleep and didn’t see him approach. “You’ve come a long way just to take a nap.”

“Sorry, sir, I didn’t intend to fall asleep,” Jack stepped out of the truck, adjusting the Falconers cap on his head as he yawned widely. 

Coach leaned back against the cool metal of his own truck and eyed Jack. There were dark circles under the young man’s eyes and his suit was wrinkled. His accent was a little thicker than usual, Junior had said he did that when he was tired. “I know you had a game yesterday, Jack. You didn’t drive all the way down here afterwards, did you?”

Jack took a swig from the Powerade bottle in his hand and stretched. “Oh, no sir. I flew out about lunchtime today, grabbed a rental and drove in from Atlanta. I was watching the practice and I guess I fell asleep.”

Coach laughed, “I’m not surprised in the least, you played hard yesterday. That was quite a shot you made in the last period. I have to say I was impressed.”

Jack blushed and ducked his head, “Thanks, but I can’t take all the credit. My teammates had my back and set it up for me. All I had to do was swing the stick.”

“May be, but I don’t imagine just anyone could have made that shot from that distance, professional player or not.” Coach clapped Jack on the shoulder, “Suzanne is going to have supper on the table in just about fifteen minutes. I assume you came all this way with a purpose in mind, might as well get some dinner out of the deal while you are here. You want to ride with me or follow behind?”

 

The smells that greeted Jack’s nose as he stepped through the door of the old farmhouse made his stomach grumble in delight. He had picked up a burger on the way to the airport, but that had been hours ago. 

Suzanne greeted him with a hug, “If I’d known you were coming I would have made you a maple sugar crusted apple pie. Dicky says that’s your favorite. You boys go wash up and we’ll eat.”

Jack thought the team dietitian might just have a heart attack knowing he had seconds of everything, including the pumpkin cheesecake pie with real whipped cream, but he didn’t intend to tell her about any of it. 

“If ya'll want to relax in the living room and watch TV, I’ll clear the table and then get Jack a bed ready for tonight. I assume you are staying,” Suzanne said, getting to her feet.

Jack shifted uncomfortably, “Thank you, I would appreciate that. But, actually, Mrs. Bittle, um, Suzanne, I wanted to talk to you and Coach together first.”

Suzanne and Coach exchanged a quick glance and settled back to listen.

Jack toyed with the linen napkin, fighting the nausea starting to churn in his gut. “Well, um… I actually had what I was going to say mapped out in my head, but now I can’t seem to remember how it went. Well, I guess what I want to say is that I am going to officially come out at the end of the season. My teammates already know and are being super supportive. The organization agrees that the timing would be right. I was planning to ask Bitty over Christmas break, but I wanted to get your permission first, but…” Jack took a stuttering breath. “What I’m trying to say is that I love your son and I want to ask him to marry me. I thought we could get married at the end of May after he graduates. His education comes first, of course. I’d be honored if we had your blessing.” Jack’s hand trembled as he pulled the velvet lined box out of his suit jacket and set it in front of them; opened to display the two platinum bands nestled inside.

“Oh,” Suzanne whispered, holding her hand to her mouth in surprise. Coach reached out and covered her other hand with his, giving it a squeeze.

“Are you sure this is what you want, son? Times have changed, but there are still going to be people that aren’t going to be so accepting,” Coach’s face remained impassive. “It isn’t going to be easy with you being in the spotlight, so to speak.”

Jack smiled, of this there was no doubt. “Yes sir, I have never been so sure of anything since I decided I wanted to play hockey for a living. I love Eric and I don’t care whether others like it or not. I’ve had people judging me for who I was since I first laced up a pair of skates. I don’t like it, but I don’t like being away from Eric even more.”

Coach looked at Suzanne and she nodded in return. Rising to their feet, they pulled him into an embrace and said, “Of course you have our blessings, son!”

Jack breathed a sigh of relief. He could do this!


End file.
